


Not Quite the Fairytale Wedding

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Wonderfully Witchy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella always had a feeling that her mom wouldn't approve of her husband, but she wasn't quite expecting all the drama that came with getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite the Fairytale Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Before New Family Member and Last Nibling

Myrcella had always known that no matter whom she married, if it was by choice her mother probably wouldn't be happy with her husband. And now she was only slightly upset that she was right.

"Myrcella, you can't be serious." Cersei gave her a look of utter disappointment.

Myrcella desperately tried not to roll her green eyes. Leave it to her mother to make a big scene at a family dinner.

"I'm sure she'll explain if you can just remain calm." Jamie tried, gently grabbing his twin's arm.

Tyrion snorted and Robert laughed as the blonde woman sat down still looking very upset with her daughter.

The seventeen year-old took a deep breath and began once more. "Robb and I are thinking of getting married."

Joffrey laughed and Myrcella tried not to shrink under his cruel gaze, his harsh actions to her only a few years ago still fresh in her mind.

"Are you certain you won't want to kill yourself after a few months of being married to that animal." Joffrey spat through his laughter.

"The Starks aren't the worst people." Robert slurred. "She could marry a Bolton."

Myrcella visibly flinched with her mother at the thought. She didn't know any Bolton's personally, but Theon told her that just before her second year at Hogwarts one was interested in Sansa before he got bored with the thought. Evidently the boy in question liked to hurt anyone who caught his eye (thankfully Robb, Jon, and Theon were protecting Sansa that year).

"The point still stands that our daughter deserves better than Robb Stark." Cersei spat out his name as though it was a personally insult to her.

Tommen gently squeezed her hand under the table, his silent form of support to her and defiance to their mother.

Luckily when Myrcella and Robb announced it to his family it was 100% different from her conversation with her family. Jon and Bran slapped Robb on the back and congratulated the two, Sansa hugged Myrcella, Rickon and Arya made a few light hearted jokes, and Ned and Catelyn smiled and told the pair that they were happy for them. All in all the Starks were far more supportive than Myrcella had expected.

****  
The day that the two announced that they would get married on June 18th was the day Cersei and Catelyn began a feud. Myrcella knew her mother wasn't one to let things go easily. She also knew that Catelyn Stark was not one to let someone get away with an insult to her children. So when Cersei made a passive aggressive comment about Robb when it was just the women in the room Myrcella knew it would probably end in some form of a bloodbath. And that still wasn't the worst thing that it could end. Now as Myrcella and her choice of bridesmaids (Daenerys, Sansa, and Margaery) looked for their dresses they could freely complain about the feud.

"I just hope they don't ruin your day." Sansa groaned, putting a dress back on the rack.

"Luckily my grandfather is talking to my mother as we speak." Myrcella sighed.

"If it doesn't end by the wedding I'm sure it will ruin the whole day." Margaery said with an eyeroll. "And that is the last thing we want."

"Well then," Daenerys sighed, "let's hope that Tywin can talk some sense into your mother."

"If he can't then both mothers might need to be disinvited." Myrcella groaned. "But on a more important now, why don't we decide a color before we pick a style."

"And what color just so happens to suit us best?" Sansa asked with a smile. "Surely not pink."

"And green gives me the worst possible undertone." Margaery said, placing on of the green dresses to her chest as an example.

"You look like a muggle cartoon witch." Myrcella said through her laughter. "So pink and green are out."

"What about blue?" Daenerys suggests as Margaery put the green dress back on the rack. "I think the three of us look rather good in the color."

"No objection here." Sansa said.

"I'm rather fond of the color." Margaery said gesturing to her current outfit.

"The blue works." Myrcella smiled.

****  
"So I'm guessing dress shopping wore her out." Jon said, pointing to his future sister-in-law asleep on the couch.

"Oh and Daenerys came home with plenty of energy?" Robb asked with a laugh.

"If we're being completely honest, that woman could probably play a game of hide and seek with those dragons of hers for three days straight and still be perfectly energized by the time she got home." Jon shrugged. "Oh, did you talk to your mom about the whole thing with Cersei?"

"Yes." Robb groaned as they sat at the kitchen table. "Evidently Cersei said some rude things about myself and mom wasn't too happy about it. I tried my best, but if that didn't work then dad will have to work his magic on her. He's probably the only one who can get her to calm down at this point."

"And who's going to calm down the future in-law?" Jon asked.

"Myrcella said that Tywin was talking to her today." Robb tried not to shudder at the thought of the head of the Lannister family. "If we're lucky he'll get her to back off."

"We can only hope so." Jon sighed.

****  
"And the last thing is the dress." Myrcella sighs. "Once I get that all that's left to do is actually get married."

"I'm sure Robb's excited about that." Margaery gave a suggestive smirk.

"In all honesty I think he;'s as exhausted as I am." Myrcella slumped against her friend's couch. "He offered to elope a few times after seeing how tired I am."

"My guess is the course of the stress is more your mother than anything else." Margaery took a sip of her wine.

"You would be correct." Myrcella groaned. "Sometimes I feel like eloping might be the least painful way to get married."

"I think it might be too late for that." Margaery laughed. "But only a few more weeks and you'll officially be a Stark. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink while you're here?"

"If I didn't keep throwing up after every brunch I would." Myrcella said. "Besides I'm just stopping by for a break from my parents."

Margaery raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sick or..."

"Most likely a side effect from all this stress." The blonde waved off her friend's concern.

"So about the bachelorette party-"

"Which I did not consent to."

"Oh, but it'll be fun!" Margaery tried. "Besides Greyjoy is planning Robb's-"

"Margaery," Myrcella gave the brunette a pointed look, "I don't want one and that's final."

"Why not?" Margaery asked. "I won't throw one, but I'd still like to know why not."

"Let's just say I'm not a fan of parties with lots of alcohol." Myrcella sighed. "Brings up some bad memories."

After a minutes or so of silence Margaery said, "How about a slumber party with just the girls? Alcohol banned for the night."

Myrcella gave a thankful smile and agreed.

****  
"I don't like the idea of a dress with sleeves." Myrcella said. "Just doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"Then don't get a dress with sleeves." Sansa laughed. "For someone who claims to be very relaxed about this wedding you're being incredibly picky about the dress."

"Well in my opinion the dress is a reflection of the bride." The green eyes woman shrugged. "So I want the dress that matches my personality."

"What about this one?" Daenerys showed a floor length dress with off the shoulder straps.

"Maybe." Myrcella said. "I'd have to try it on with the veil to know for sure."

"Then try it on." Sansa said as the blonde stared at the dress.

"Fine." Myrcella gave an exaggerated sigh as she took the dress to the dressing room.

Both bridesmaids wait patiently as their friend tries on the dress. Margaery comes running towards them, her brown curls falling out of her ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, sitting down. "What did I miss?"

"Not that much." Sansa shrugged. "She's only trying on her third dress."

"What happened to the other two?" Margaery asked.

"The first was too small and the second didn't really fit Cella's personality." Daenerys said.

"Guys," Myrcella said from inside the dressing room, "I think this is the one."

"Well, let's see it!" Sansa said.

Myrcella walked out with a large smile on her face. The dress fitting perfectly and the veil adding the much needed finishing touch.

"It's perfect." The three girls said in unision.

"You really think so?" Myrcella asked, her smile not falling from her face.

"Of course." Daenerys said.

"Cella," Sansa said with a laugh, "Robb won't know what hit him."

****  
"Please tell me he's not totally hungover." Daenerys said as Jon and Theon gave her a guilty look.

"We might need your special mix." Jon said.

"You're lucky I love you." Daenerys sighed as she headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks Dany!" Theon shouted as he and Jon tried to wake up Robb. Three minutes later and Dany gave Robb a large glass full of a dark green liquid.

"It'll help," Daenerys said as she sat down next to the couch, "just don't ask what's in it."

"Thanks." Robb groaned and took a sip. "Cella's gonna kill me."

"Only if she finds out." Dany said, "Sansa and Margaery agreed to keep it a secret, so if you drink that and don't talk about this she won't ever know."

"You're a life save Dany." Jon gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

****  
"Mother, you promised to play nice." Myrcella reminded her mother as Daenerys helped her with her golden curls.

"And I will, so long as she plays nice as well." Cersei replied with a sip of her wine.

"Mother!" Myrcella snapped. "I really don't want to argue with you today. But I already talked to Catelyn and she's willing to let this stupid feud go. So please try not to start anything."

Cersei pursed her lips and finished her glass of wine, "I have to check on your father."

With that she left and Myrcella groaned. Her mother hadn't promised anything, which didn't surprise anyone in the room, and she probably had something up her sleeve as a backup. Oh, that was not a comforting thought to the bride.

"Code red!" Arya shouted as she burst through the door, Gendry right behind her. "Oh, you look nice Cella. But on a more important note; code red!"

"What's wrong?" Myrcella asked, her mind going over all the possible things her mother could have done in the few short seconds.

"Joffrey's here."

"He wasn't on the guest list." Myrcella said, trying desperately not to freak out.

"Your mom might have changed a thing or two." Gendry passed her the finalized guest list.

"So whose spot did she give to Joffrey?" Margaery asked, trying to look at the list.

"Can someone bring my mother here?" Myrcella asked, glaring at the guest list as though it had personally offended her.

"Theon's already on it." Arya said. "Figured it might have been her."

"When she gets her I want to talk to her privately." Myrcella sighed.

Theon and Cersei entered moments later, Jamie close behind them and looking none too happy with the situation.

"All yours Cella." Theon said as he left the room along with the others.

"What is this about?" Cersei asked.

"You added Joffrey to the guest list without my permission." The blonde gave her mother a hard look.

"He is your brother." Cersei said, filling her glass with wine.

"As is Tommen." Myrcella said. "I distinctly remember adding Tommen to the list and now his name isn't here."

Jamie groaned, "You take off one sons name in exchanged for the other, why?"

"Joffrey should be here." Cersei said, taking a sip of her wine.

"And Tommen shouldn't?" Myrcella carefully, as to not spill on her dress, took the glass from her mother. "In case you've forgotten Tommen has never struck me nor tried to force himself on me as Joffrey has."

"Well I'm terribly sorry, but it's been done and we can't change it back. There's no point arguing with me." Cersei said, holding her hand out for the glass.

"You promised to play nice." Myrcella snapped, giving the glass to Jamie. "I don't want Joffrey here and I won't stand for you going behind my back to get this wedding done the way you want."

"I don't appreciate this new attitude." Cersei snapped.

"It's not new and I want Joffrey gone before I get married today." Myrcella's tone just a sharp as her mother's, which surprised both women. "I would rather Tommen be here, not Joffrey. This is my one condition for this wedding."

"As I said previously, it's too late to change anything-"

"Where's Tommen?" Jamie asked, the glass of wine on a nearby table.

"Most likely his hotel room." Myrcella said, giving her uncle a quick hug before he left. ""Now mother, can you promise me not to do anything else?"

"If you weren't so determined to act like the opposite of the Lannister you are-"

"Let's make one thing very clear," Myrcella interrupted, surprised by her tone, "I may look like a Lannister, but I am a Baratheon soon to be a Stark. My main priority today is making sure my wedding day goes according to plan. I understand your wanting Joffrey to be here, but considering how he used to hurt me I do not want him here today. Am I understood?"

Cersei gave a smirk and said, "At least your being my daughter is obvious. I'll try not to do anything to ruin this day, as long as you promise to be there for Joffrey's big day."

Myrcella thought it over for a few moments before sighing and saying, "I promise."

****  
Arya laughed as Theon finished his best man speech. The sixteen year-old was slightly surprised to find out that Robb had agreed to have one of Myrcella's friends from Hogwarts as his third groomsman. She was also surprised to see said friend and her sister flirting with each other and it not ending horribly.

"So the crisis was averted, I see." Gendry said.

"Yeah." Arya laughed. "I have no clue what Myrcella said to her mother, but I guess it was good enough to get her mother to keep the peace for today."

"She may be a little more of a Lannister than we thought." Gendry smiled. "Not exactly a bad thing for a half-sister."

"I keep forgetting that." Arya shook her head as Myrcella and Robb walked out for the first dance. "They look happy."

"I'm sure they are." Gendry laughed. "The only downside according to Sansa is that it wasn't the perfect fairytale wedding."

"Well it is Sansa we're talking about." Arya said. "She does occasionally live vicariously through her friends."

"Give her a break." Gendry said, bumping her shoulder with his. "You have to remember she almost dated the little monster that is my half-brother."

"Gah. Yeah, he is a monster." Arya noted. "Glad she got out of it. I just hope they wait a bit before having kids."

"Hang on," Gendry turned to look at her, "didn't Myrcella tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Arya asked.

"She's two months pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...setup for the twins births...sort of  
> If you haven't already check out my other works in this series


End file.
